


Life Is Better When You're Laughing

by saphire_dance



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: Fill for a prompt on Maccadam's Filthy Fills on TumblrPrompt: Tfrid sideswipe/blurr, the speedsters are having a friendly race, gettin each other all hot n bothered w/ quips and brushes when they rush past each other, they tumble when they hit the finishline and cue frenzied interface right in the middle of the scrapyard ((bonus points if bee comes to investigate the clanging/revving/giggling and is like really you two?? right here?? right now?????? and only gets loud moans and giggling in response)) ;b





	Life Is Better When You're Laughing

The obstacle course was a marvel of repurposed human artifacts. Every time Blurr ran it he couldn't help but think how Salvage would love the scrap yard. Not that Salvage stayed on his mind for long. Sideswipe slapped Blurr’s aft, laughing gleefully as he leaped over the pile of old cars in front of them. 

Blurr was slower at climbing the obstacles, but he more than made up for it on the flat ground. He returned the slap as he speed past Sideswipe to the next pile of junk. 

When Sideswipe passed him again it was less of a slap and more of a grope. If that's how he wanted to play then Blurr didn't mind at all. The traded touches and innuendo as they ran and by the time the finish line was in sight the race wasn't the only reason Blurr’s engine was running hot. 

He dashed past Sideswipe wrapping an arm around his waist and spinning around to kiss him. Maybe he didn't account for the change in momentum, or maybe he tripped over something because he was running backwards, but they ended up sprawled half across the finish line, Sideswipe a warm and welcome weight between his legs. 

They laughed as they kissed, hot open mouthed kisses that neither of them could seem to stop. Blurr moaned arching up under Sideswipe to rub their achingly hot panels together. It felt so good to finally be with someone who understood that the only thing better than a race was a good hard frag after a race.

Panels rubbing together quickly became spikes rubbing together. Everything felt so good, but Blurr clawed at Sideswipe’s chassis and the dirt beneath him when it became clear that it wasn’t going to be enough. “Come on, come on. Spike me. Frag me already. I want it. I need it.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you.” Sideswipe hitched Blurr’s leg up higher on his hip and pushed into his valve. Too slow, too slow and utterly perfect. Sideswipe’s spike caressed every sensor in his valve, lighting them up one after the other. 

Blurr arched up off the ground, clinging to Sideswipe. He groaned when Sideswipe pulled back just as slowly as he’d trust in. “Don’t be a tease. Give it to me.”

Sideswipe laughed, and oh wasn’t he so pretty like that. “Well if you insist.” Sideswipe pounded into him, hard, fast and exactly what Blurr needed. Blurr reached between them to rub his own spike in a swift counterpoint. He wasn’t going to last, but It didn’t matter. He was definitely going to get two overloads out of this, three if he was lucky.

“I heard a crash is everything… Ah! Not again you two!” Blurr looked up to see Bumblebee slap his hand over his eyes and turn back the way he came. They were going to be in for a long lecture later, but Blurr couldn’t bring himself to care. He had never overloaded while laughing before, and that was an experience he wanted to repeat again right now.


End file.
